<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【茨凪情人节24h】Bonus time by Tmiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417007">【茨凪情人节24h】Bonus time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmiao/pseuds/Tmiao'>Tmiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ibara saegusa - Fandom, ibara saegusa/nagisa ran, nagisa ran - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmiao/pseuds/Tmiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>茨凪情人节24h13:00，祝Adam的两位情人节快乐！<br/>你们俩赶快出mv啊x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【茨凪情人节24h】Bonus time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p>
<p>恋人们的情人节从二月十四号开始，而偶像们的情人节要提前二十四小时。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>01.</p>
<p>“……杂志封面拍摄工作挪到十三号，同时加急补一个情人节特别访谈——这个会在白色情人节的时候刊登，所以您需要背诵的台本多了一份。十四号情人节当天上午十点过最后一次彩排，晚上六点正式开始情人节特别节目的放送，Eden会全员上场。八点我们会在节目里做新曲宣传，穿打歌服现场表演，是之前一张专辑的再收录……”<br/>七种茨念着工作计划，抬起头看了一眼心不在焉专心读书的乱凪砂，无奈地叹了口气，“阁下，请问我们明天早上的工作从什么时间开始？”<br/>“……从茨叫我的时候。”乱凪砂翻过一页，慢吞吞地回答。<br/>“没错没错，您说的十分正确，”七种茨无话可说。乱凪砂的回答天衣无缝，完完全全标准的安全回答，但他还是有其他的应对方法，“那么我认为现在也是您该睡觉的时间了。请把书给我，阁下。”<br/>乱凪砂不情不愿地抬起头，重新说道：“明早九点开始杂志拍摄。”<br/>“完全正确。那么您再看一会书，我把人设的注意事项和您说一下。”<br/>于是乱凪砂又投入到书本中去。</p>
<p>自从乐园追放的Eden分裂活动过去，虽然重点强调了四人永远是Eden这个前提，但渐渐还是多出了很多Eve和Adam的分散工作。<br/>为了明天中午的一个美食节目、同时宣传新曲，Adam的两位提前前往名古屋并在当地的酒店住下。<br/>然后为了方便看管乱凪砂，七种茨选择了双人间大床房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02.</p>
<p>“‘明天就是情人节，现在买也来得及’的巧克力推荐！”两个人一起念完节目标题，乱凪砂就按照台本里的设计开始当起精致背板，留七种茨一个人和mc聊着设计好的话题。</p>
<p>但也不是一句话也不用说的。<br/>“……说起巧克力的话，Adam的两位都喜欢什么样的口味呢？”<br/>“鄙人的话，比起纯粹的巧克力更喜欢里面添加了坚果的类型，会比普通款多一层烘烤的香气和变化的口感。”<br/>“原来如此，那么凪砂君又喜欢什么样子的巧克力呢？”<br/>“我的话……”他应该说出喜欢纯度高一些的黑巧克力，这样既维持了人设也可以引领新板块的开始，“牛奶巧克力……”他把这个词说出口，引来七种茨余光的注目，“白巧克力，这些巧克力都有各自的特点，但果然还是黑巧克力更迷人一些，即使是微小的纯度变化都会有着不同的风味。”<br/>“不愧是Eden的神大人，连心仪的巧克力都有着高门槛，是初入门者的地狱！那么为了喜欢黑巧克力的凪砂君，我们推荐的第一家店是……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03.</p>
<p>最后的工作是提前录制完下一期的广播节目，结束于凌晨一点，然后两人重新回到宾馆。考虑到第二天的直播节目，七种茨选择了第二天早起赶路而非连夜回到东京。</p>
<p>“阁下今天中午录制节目的时候，没有完全按照设计好的台本来回答问题，”洗完澡后，七种茨用毛巾擦着乱凪砂的长发，果然问出了关于那个插曲的疑惑，“是因为闻到了喜爱的巧克力的香气，所以一时吐露出了真心话吗？”<br/>乱凪砂任由着七种茨摆弄，沉默了一会。“对不起，茨。”<br/>“没有的事，阁下也很好地用话语修正了错误，所以阁下并没有犯错，”七种茨转移话题，“今天没有限制，吃了很多种巧克力呢，阁下。”<br/>“是的。虽然每种都只有一小块，但是能吃到不同的巧克力很开心，”乱凪砂的声音明显轻快起来，“茨，喜欢里面有辣椒的那种吧？”<br/>“阁下果然还是更喜欢偏甜的牛奶口味？”<br/>“放柑橘的感觉也不错，最后的巧克力沾锅也很好吃。”<br/>七种茨完全停下动作，听着乱凪砂分享巧克力心得。然后慢吞吞地说：“……阁下，情人节快乐。”<br/>“嗯，茨也是，情人节快乐，”乱凪砂甩了甩头发，从浴巾的包裹里钻出来，转过头冲着七种茨眯起眼睛，微笑道：“茨是故意接下了那个工作吧。”<br/>“只是在思考过后，认为那个工作能为Adam带来利益而已。”<br/>“茨是好孩子呢。”乱凪砂想要摸摸七种茨的头顶，被对方退后一步躲了过去。<br/>“明天、不，今天还要早起，没有几个小时的时间可以睡了。阁下还是快点休息吧。”<br/>“情人节快乐，茨。”乱凪砂又重复了一遍，但是七种茨知道那是“我爱你”的意思。<br/>“……情人节快乐，阁下。”</p>
<p>等七种茨收拾好浴室出来时，乱凪砂已经先一步睡熟了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04.</p>
<p>身为偶像，最忌讳的就是传出恋情。不是没有即使曝光恋爱关系仍旧热度的偶像，但是终究只有少数。而Eden作为现在偶像界的顶点，更是不敢去冒这个风险。<br/>七种茨作为Eden的掌控者，更是不能率先试探。<br/>所以情人节只是属于普通人的节日，偶像是没有情人节的。能够在情人节的前一天和乱凪砂一起吃到巧克力，已经是他能做到的最大的努力。<br/>对于身为情侣的乱凪砂和七种茨来说，彼此的一句情人节快乐就是这个节日的全部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>05.</p>
<p>乱凪砂感觉到身侧床铺突兀的凹凸变化，皱着眉从睡眠中苏醒，模糊地看见一个玫红色的后脑勺。他没有睡很久，已经到了需要起床的时间了吗。<br/>“茨？”乱凪砂还没有完全从睡梦中脱离出来，大脑还是朦朦胧胧地不愿意运作，他想问要开始工作了吗，但下意识地只能发出熟悉地音节。<br/>七种茨似乎正全心投入在他自己的事情上，没有听见乱凪砂的声音。乱凪砂便自己去掌握现状，转过头想要去看一眼应该摆在床头柜上的钟表，但是映入眼帘的却只有一片纯白。乱凪砂有些惊讶，但更多地是好奇地睁大眼睛，扫视四周。<br/>纯白，整个空间除了他和七种茨以及所在的这张床以外一无所有，只是一片纯白。<br/>“茨，这是怎么回事？”<br/>这一次声音传达到了七种茨的耳朵。“阁下，您已经醒了吗？”七种茨转过身，难得的没有戴六边形的眼镜，蓝色的眼睛里还有着没有隐藏的慌乱，额头上蒙着一层薄汗。因为茨睡觉的时候会把眼镜放到柜子上，现在全都消失了的原因吗，乱凪砂颇有余裕地想到。他对于一切不论离奇还是突发的事情都接受良好，还能关心七种茨的心情。<br/>茨，难得的这么慌乱。乱凪砂想要关怀一下年下的恋人，温柔地说：“不要着急，茨。这可能只是梦境罢了。”<br/>“我没有事，感谢阁下的关心。”七种茨熟练地说出客套话，心里却完全丧失了风度。虽然他可以直接在乱凪砂面前大骂出声，可以把真实的一面全部暴露给乱凪砂看，正如乱凪砂全心全意地信任着他一样，但是长年掩饰表状的习惯让他对于表现自我下意识地抗拒。</p>
<p>更别提这可能是某个整蛊节目，他们的一举一动都暴露在摄像机之下。</p>
<p>这是哪群混蛋干的好事，七种茨心想，狗娘养的废物，竟然没有提前告诉他就擅自搞整蛊综艺。还挑在一个他睡眠不足的早上，他在心里继续谩骂着这个现状的规划者，缺乏休息让他刚醒来时没做好应对突发状况的情绪管理，不小心骂出了声。这要是被摄像拍到播出了，对Adam和Eden的影响可不是一星半点，甚至会把无辜的Eve也牵扯下水。<br/>就是这时乱凪砂醒来并呼唤了七种茨的名字，而七种茨正思考着补救的方法所以没有听到。</p>
<p>等发现镜头揭穿整蛊之后一定要观看摄像内容，他咬牙切齿地想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>06.</p>
<p>“……是说这可能是某个整蛊节目，但却没有提前告知我们？”乱凪砂压低声音，小声地和七种茨交流现状。<br/>“正是如此，所以一会我和阁下需要一边装作惊讶地样子，一边寻找一下摄像机的镜头。“<br/>乱凪砂点点头表示明白了，但是却在七种茨转过身去后投以怜惜的神情。他本能地觉得这并不是整蛊那一类人工的产物，这个空间过于纯粹无暇，就连他童年时居住的那个由取代了神明位置的教父打造的房间都不能做到此种地步。</p>
<p>这不是人类能创造出来的产物，这只能是真正的神明的意志。</p>
<p>而七种茨也知道这一点，如此空白的空间怎么可能藏得下反光的镜头。但他正是不愿意去接受这个事实才一遍一遍地寻找，最终却只能绝望地承认人类确实无法反抗神明，在神的主宰下人类一切的努力都是白费。<br/>乱凪砂看着七种茨拖着沉重的步子一屁股坐在床上，爬到七种茨的身边握住他的左手。“不要着急，茨，我们会有办法出去的。”<br/>“该死的，不知道现在是什么时间了，Eden的演出绝对不能迟到。”无计可施了，七种茨也省去了掩饰的功夫，“而且我的眼镜也不见了，真是不方便。”</p>
<p>“……茨。”<br/>“什么事，阁下？”七种茨垂着脑袋。<br/>“茨，那个是不是茨的眼镜？”<br/>“您说什么……阁下？”七种茨察觉到乱凪砂的起身，有些疑惑地抬起头，看到乱凪砂赤着脚向前方走了过去，然后拿着一个反光的物件走了回来。<br/>“这个是茨的眼镜吧？乱凪砂递过去，“六边形的眼镜，我只见过茨戴这种形状。”<br/>七种茨接过来戴上，“度数合适，镜腿也没什么不适的感觉，”他摸了摸耳后，犹犹豫豫地说，“这似乎确实是我的眼镜。”<br/>“那么就好办了。”乱凪砂心情很好地笑起来，但七种茨还是没有理解现状，“好办？我不太能阁下的意思。”<br/>“茨的眼镜，是在茨说过‘想要‘之后才出现的。茨之前检查的时候没有发现过自己的眼镜吧？”“确实，可以按照阁下的意思来解释。”七种茨勉强回答。“那么如果要解决现状的话，”乱凪砂抬起头，冲着可以算作是天花板的地方平静地说，“我们想要出去，请告诉我们离开的方法。”<br/>嗡。<br/>振动的声音让两人都转过头去，看到类似于大门的形状出现在床铺正前方的位置，但却并不是打开的状态。<br/>同时在闭合的门扉的上方，一行红字逐渐显现出来。<br/>因为做过访谈或者综艺节目的习惯，乱凪砂和七种茨下意识地像是读提词板一样念出了显示出的文字，空间里也响起机械的电子音。三种声音合在一起，乱凪砂稍稍慢了半拍——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>07.</p>
<p>“……不充分享受情人节就出不去的房间。” <br/>“不充分享受情人节就出不去的房间？”<br/>“不充分享受情人节就出不去的房间。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>08.</p>
<p>乱凪砂年少时与世隔绝，完全地懵懂无知。后来被巴家收养，他才开始从巴日和和书本那里了解这个纯白房间以外的世界。<br/>而七种茨从小军营长大，在水深火热里摸爬滚打，即使是后来得知自己的真正身份，但是在继承烂摊子的遗产后，他也没有过上普通人的生活。<br/>可以说他们两人，对于情人节的印象只有刻板的玫瑰花巧克力，讲究一点的还要求巧克力是由恋人亲手制作，和同样甜腻腻的浪漫约会。</p>
<p>而被关在空旷的空间强制享受情人节，他们能完全放松下来做到这一点就见了鬼了。<br/>至少七种茨是这么想的。</p>
<p>他别扭的扯了扯自己腰上的围裙，看着兴致勃勃在制作台上摆弄巧克力酱的乱凪砂，不太理解为什么在这种可能有人实时监控的地方，乱凪砂还能这么如鱼得水。<br/>“茨。”<br/>“我在这里，阁下，出什么事情了？”<br/>七种茨熟练地摆出笑脸凑到乱凪砂身边，然后在看到一片狼藉的宛如横流的泥浆的现场说不出话。<br/>“我按照之前看过的书本上写的流程做调温，”乱凪砂拿着已经被冷却的巧克力裹住的铲刀，平静地说，“但是却完全没办法把他们聚拢在一起。”<br/>七种茨忍住想要叹气的欲望。<br/>乱凪砂虽然学习知识飞快，对歌曲舞蹈都很容易上手，但正是第一次的教学最为麻烦，之前教他做饭就是这样。七种茨到现在还能轻易回想起当初的奶酪海洋，和现在的景象有过之而无不及。<br/>“让我来试一下吧，阁下，”七种茨伸出手，认命地想要从乱凪砂手里接过铲刀，再加热一锅巧克力重新来过。可是乱凪砂却没有交出来，只是直直地盯着七种茨的眼睛。<br/>“阁下？”<br/>“茨，一起来做吧，”乱凪砂说，“巧克力，恋人一起做的话不是才更是情人节吗。”他搬出了当下最重要的命题——离开这里——来作为支持的理由，可他明显上挑的嘴角七种茨再熟悉不过。<br/>乱凪砂只想要玩。<br/>也许现在的情况对七种茨来说是个危机，但他丝毫没有紧张感。这个空间像个愿望盒子，乱凪砂试过了几次许愿，基本上只要是无伤大雅的要求都得到了满足，包括他用来做巧克力的料理台和材料，以及一床的玫瑰花。那是他的第二次试验，用“情人节不能没有玫瑰”来说服的七种茨，从而得到了满溢的玫瑰花海。</p>
<p>七种茨也没办法拒绝。现在两人的立场像是平时的对调，由乱凪砂主导着七种茨做这做那。乱凪砂都是用的些冠冕堂皇的正当理由，七种茨既然做不到反驳，就只能陪着一起胡闹。<br/>等到勉强凝固成型的巧克力从模具里扣出来时，他们的围裙和手上都糊满了黏糊糊的巧克力。为了不让乱凪砂的长发也惨遭祸害，七种茨很有远见地把它提前扎了起来，团成一个完美的球。</p>
<p>“茨。”<br/>“是的，阁下？”七种茨下意识地回应。他的意识还停留在刚才勉强抢救过来的混沌上，然后就被一块巧克力抵住了嘴唇。<br/>“情人节快乐，茨，把嘴张开。”乱凪砂笑眯眯地递上前。七种茨被笑容迷了眼，听话的张开嘴，然后收获了满嘴苦涩。<br/>很诡异的味道，他们刚才把白巧克力和黑巧克力一起融化，所以做出来的成果酸苦中又带些融合不了的甜腻。<br/>不是很好吃，但这块巧克力七种茨终于真真正正地笑了出来。乱凪砂是神，但是神也不能第一次就做出完美的巧克力，而七种茨也不能控制巧克力神奇配比打造出来的味道。他们都在这个空间里一起变回普通人。<br/>七种茨也拿起一块送到乱凪砂嘴前。“情人节快乐，阁下。”<br/>乱凪砂快速地吃了下去，一边品味一边慢慢皱起了眉。他喜欢吃巧克力，可惜这块明显不在他的狩猎范围内。“不好吃。”乱凪砂诚实地评价道，引来七种茨更大的笑声。</p>
<p>这次的情人节不是七种茨和乱凪砂一起度过的第一个情人节，“情人节快乐”这句话两人也说了有几十遍，不只是对彼此，也有面向观看节目的观众和粉丝。可在这个自由的、但也是强制的空间里，他们才觉得是真的过了一次情人节。<br/>这样想着，七种茨朝门口望去。乱凪砂虽然觉得遗憾，但明白道理，之后还有不能耽误的工作，趁早出去才是上策，于是也顺着七种茨的目光看向大门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>09.</p>
<p>大门上方的红色的字样闪了闪，然后在两人的注视下毫不客气地直接换了样。<br/>电子声又响了起来——</p>
<p>“不做爱就不能出去的房间。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.</p>
<p>“F**king s*n *f b*t*h！去死吧混蛋！ ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11.</p>
<p>不过乱凪砂还是那副波澜不惊的样子，从容地说出惊悚台词，“为我们准备情人旅馆。”<br/>这个词也是从书上学来的？七种茨心下大惊，为乱凪砂平时都看些什么书担忧了不到一秒，就被瞬间转换的粉色暧昧氛围再一次忍不住骂了人。<br/>这么看这房间一开始的目的便是在此，那开头还打什么幌子浪费时间。<br/>乱凪砂则满意地点点头，揪住七种茨的衣领就把人丢在了取代原来酒店双人床的粉色圆形水床上，然后坐到了七种茨身上。中途不知道压到了什么按键，床体竟然开始缓缓转动起来。<br/>七种茨被这一连串的变故打了个措手不及，他的眼镜在过程中从脸上掉了下来都没来得及找回，刚刚把身体从床上撑起来就被乱凪砂又压了下去。<br/>他倒在床上，愣愣地看着乱凪砂解开腰间睡衣的衣带——他们早上刚醒就被迫适应陌生的环境，连刚刚一起胡闹玩巧克力都是直接把围裙套在睡衣外面。乱凪砂的角度正好挡住了头顶的光源，在七种茨眼里就像是他在自己在发光一样，更加接近平时他那个万能神的人设，照的他一条毒蛇甚至有些想躲，不敢直视乱凪砂逐渐展现出的白皙胴体。可是乱凪砂压住了七种茨的肩膀，强迫他直视他，蓝色的眼睛和橙红色的眸子正面相视。<br/>“来做吧，茨。”乱凪砂毫不避讳地说。<br/>七种茨一瞬间感到一阵心慌，担心这怕不是他自己的梦境，不然怎么能看到乱凪砂光着身子爬到自己身上要求做爱。<br/>于是他下意识地先拒绝，“等一下，阁下，”他喊停乱凪砂，一时又想不出什么信服的理由，只能说，“阁下就这么按照一扇门的要求去做吗？”<br/>结果乱凪砂思考了一会，就在七种茨以为拦下了对方的兴致，他就毫不客气地点了点头，“没错，茨，你不是也想尽早出去吗，那么就只能按要求做了吧。”<br/>乱凪砂扯开了七种茨的睡衣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12.</p>
<p>两个人确立恋人关系之后不是没有做过爱。</p>
<p>做爱基本是伴侣之间稀松平常的事情。有的小情侣间害羞，可能在牵牵小手亲亲小嘴上停留太久，否则基本上稳定的恋人都会进展到上本垒这一步。<br/>乱凪砂和七种茨之前的关系虽然有些畸形，互相定位为阴险小人与任人摆布的万能兵器，但是终归只是嘴上说说，到底还是正常的不满二十岁的少年，七种茨甚至高中还没毕业——即使学历对于他来说已经完全是一个摆设。于是两人谈恋爱还是遵循传统的那一套流程，然后对深入的身体交流食髓知味，如果不影响第二天的工作安排便纠缠一次。不过Eden作为顶级偶像团体，留给两人的放纵时间最多一个月一次。</p>
<p>两人对于做爱的态度也是大相径庭。<br/>如说七种茨还存在些许顾虑，那么乱凪砂就是完全的随心所欲。<br/>他与其说是享受做爱，更多的是喜欢肌肤相亲、肉体贴合的亲密氛围。童年时过于疏离人世，让他现在格外地渴望和人产生交流，而最早照顾他的巴日和给了他身体接触的甜头，他就更喜欢彼此抚摸的亲近。<br/>而七种茨更偏向于普通人类做爱时所追求的性快感，外加一点心理满足和视觉享受。那可是乱凪砂，被吹捧为最接近神的人。没有人能在神的引诱下拒绝和神做爱，更别提是他进入乱凪砂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>13.</p>
<p>不过七种茨终究比乱凪砂更像人，所以还是对此保有一定的羞耻心。</p>
<p>情人旅馆模式不愧为情人旅馆，展开来讲就是所有物品一应俱全。<br/>乱凪砂先按照之前的流程给七种茨口了一次，把对方射出的精液都舔干净后就爬到床头在一众道具中翻找，毫不介意地让屁股正对着七种茨的脸。可惜七种茨刚刚射精大脑宕机，暂时给不出别的反应。<br/>乱凪砂的视线径直掠过安全套，伸手抓上眼熟的润滑剂瓶子，然后在跳蛋一类的小道具上徘徊了一会，终究是没下去手。<br/>等乱凪砂再一次坐回七种茨腰上，对方才重新找回自己的舌头，“阁下……”七种茨干巴巴地吐出两个字，又不知道接下来该说什么好，平时的能言善辩此时全部打了水漂。问阁下是真的准备和本人做爱吗，这完全是废话，都到这一步了七种茨再临时扮蠢那他就是真的蠢货。虽然乱凪砂可能不会介意，还会一板一眼地回复他“是”，但是七种茨想想那个场景都尴尬。<br/>于是乱凪砂就这么看着七种茨的嘴巴张张合合，然后突然就笑着吻了上去。<br/>吻这个词可能不太形象，更准确一点的是他小小地舔了下七种茨的下唇，然后含住轻轻地嘬着。<br/>这是乱凪砂学会接吻后无师自通发明的方式，能让他享受更多的皮肤接触。七种茨也配合地回亲，两人的唇瓣交换着包裹住彼此的，默契地松口然后更换位置，让舌头进入对方的口腔。七种茨的嘴里还残留着巧克力的酸苦，按理说乱凪砂刚咽完精液应该也好不到哪去，但是他却能从乱凪砂的唾液里尝到巧克力甘美的甜。<br/>“茨，”乱凪砂率先后撤，两人的唇间拉出银丝，谁的眼睛都朦胧着情欲，“来做爱吧。”他把润滑剂送进茨的手中。</p>
<p>这句话的本质和七种茨刚才想要问的类似，但是从乱凪砂的嘴里说出来却带着不可思议的蛊惑人的魔力。七种茨看着乱凪砂湿润的红眼睛，伸手扯散乱凪砂的发团，任由银色的卷发倾泻落在他的身上。银丝组成的密网遮挡住了本就不亮光线，在这个昏暗的由神的发丝组成的空间里，只有他七种茨和乱凪砂。</p>
<p>“好。”七种茨按上乱凪砂的后脑，由这个吻作为开启乐园的钥匙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>14.</p>
<p>乱凪砂有着雪白的皮肤，银白的头发，橙红的瞳孔。这一样样的元素被安置在乱凪砂这个人身上，成为让他进一步成神的证据。而七种茨的头发是玫红色的，眼睛是普通的蔚蓝，照理说他这样的人一抓一大把，但却只有他能让乱凪砂也染上玫红色。这不是特殊的能力，而是属于七种茨这个人独一无二的权力。<br/>“茨……”七种茨满脸的汗水，听到呼唤抬起头，看见乱凪砂自上而下对他伸出手。于是他抽出原本埋在对方穴里扩张的手指，回握住柔软的手掌，带着水液的手指插进指缝。<br/>“我在，阁下。”他抬高身体，让乱凪砂看见他的脸。乱凪砂的脸红红的，眼睛迷离，这使他更像一些柔软的小动物，而非Adam硬派的特色。<br/>乱凪砂伸出空闲的另一只手，抚上七种茨的脸颊，“茨。”<br/>这一次的呼喊没有上一次拖长的尾音，比之前类似于撒娇的声音更坚定一些。“茨，”乱凪砂又重复了一遍，“可以了，进来吧。茨，我希望茨也能变得舒服。”<br/>“那么我就听从阁下的命令。”<br/>七种茨侧过脸亲了一下乱凪砂的掌心，然后覆上乱凪砂的手背带着对方的手掌压上的大腿。乱凪砂意会地再一次抬高双腿让七种茨能更方便动作。<br/>“来吧，茨。”<br/>七种茨俯身吻住乱凪砂的唇。</p>
<p>七种茨钟爱规则和计划，正如他会给乱凪砂制定各个场合需要说什么话的人设本子一样，他倾向于一对一的定向收获成果。做出这种事能让粉丝的尖叫，说这种话会让粉丝往他规划的方向去想，所有工作上的一切都是他在掌握。而和乱凪砂做爱却并不是他能完全掌控的，他能把控的部分仅仅直到这个吻之前，这是他和乱凪砂定好的规矩。在这之前，乱凪砂会乖乖的，而在这之后，一切顺其自然。</p>
<p>七种茨扶着自己的阴茎对准乱凪砂的穴眼，然后一点一点地破开软肉插进去。那是宛如蚌肉一样的柔软，人类被神引导着重回温暖舒适的伊甸。<br/>之前的扩张让穴内充满了足够的液体，而当甬道被撑开时，水液还没来得及争先恐后地涌出去，就又被和穴道严丝合缝的肉柱堵了回去，正如七种茨用舌头堵住了乱凪砂的闷哼。<br/>“茨，茨……”乱凪砂不愿意被憋着，逃开七种茨的压制喊着名字，“动吧，茨。”<br/>七种茨并不理会，依旧追着去找乱凪砂的唇。乱凪砂没办法，只好一边张开嘴让蛇的舌头侵入口腔，一边用双腿夹住七种茨的腰，双臂环住对方的脖子，自己小幅度的摆动。<br/>“阁下，”七种茨终于说话了，“之后还有情人节的工作，阁下。”<br/>而乱凪砂闭上眼睛，“神明也需要假期，茨。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>15.</p>
<p>这之后真的需要一个长长的假期了。</p>
<p>七种茨听从乱凪砂的指引，不知道什么时候姿势已经从一开始的中规中矩变成了后入位。<br/>乱凪砂的臀肉嫩滑，往两边轻轻拉扯就能让穴口张开得更多，让七种茨进到更深的地方去。而承受着七种茨肏弄的乱凪砂更多地抱紧身下的枕头，却让胸前挺起的乳头刮蹭上毛绒的织物，愈发感觉头皮酥麻。<br/>“茨…茨……”乱凪砂皱着眉头喊。他很少叫床，比起情色的淫叫更多地是急促的喘息。<br/>乱凪砂在Eden的和声里虽然一直担当着低音部分的托举，但是他的本音却也有着干净的清灵。平时说话语气柔和，每次七种茨都觉得他在撒娇，而到了床上则更是变本加厉。<br/>“阁下……”七种茨被撩的心里发痒，低头去咬银发散开露出的一点点后脖颈。</p>
<p>七种茨其实一直不太分得清自己对乱凪砂的感情，正如他也不能确认乱凪砂对他的感觉一样。<br/>他能肯定自己对于乱凪砂绝对不是单纯的爱。虽然爱情本身也很难纯粹无暇，总是要参杂各种各样的私心，可是当他听到乱凪砂说“我爱你”的时候，他下意识地就否定掉了“神爱世人”的可能，而是下意识地肯定这就是单纯的乱凪砂个人对七种茨的爱，然后他就给出了“我也爱您，阁下”的回应。</p>
<p>当时乱凪砂又是怎么分辨出七种茨究竟只是客套的演戏，还是真心的回应呢？<br/>告一段落后，七种茨盯着乱凪砂的睡脸不知怎的想到了这个问题，意识却渐渐变得混沌不清。</p>
<p>最后的最后他们都抛掉了理智，只是疯了一样地追求欲望。乱凪砂追求七种茨，而七种茨执着于乱凪砂。这导致结束时两人都是一身的混乱，简直宛如那张被巧克力淹没的料理台。乱凪砂身上要更过分一点，毕竟他穴里和小腹承担了两人份的精液。<br/>所以乱凪砂理直气壮地直接睡了过去，而七种茨勉强打起精神清理干净残留的内射，却实在没有了换床上用品的体力。<br/>既然是神奇的房间，那么就自动帮我们弄干净啊。七种茨的视线渐渐变得模糊，眼皮不受控制地坠落。暧昧的粉红色灯光旋转成为漩涡，裹挟住他迟钝的大脑往睡梦中带。他所能做的最后的挣扎也只是堪堪握上乱凪砂的手，然后也沉沉睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尾声</p>
<p>神也会在情人节休假，享受甜蜜浪漫。当神休假的时候，时间便停止流淌。<br/>而平时属于粉丝的偶像们，也会在情人节得到和普通人一样享受约会玫瑰、手做巧克力以及疯狂做爱却不耽误工作的权力。</p>
<p>乱凪砂和七种茨再次醒来时，是在他们下榻的名古屋的酒店的双人床上，时间是二月十四号的凌晨，距离他们返回东京的飞机起飞还有三个小时。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>